Hero
by numba1fangirl
Summary: Destiel AU. Dean is a cop and Cas is a superhero
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I know the gang names are pretty cheesy, but when I looked up a list of actual gang names they were all just as cheesy or worse so I felt better about my name choices. Also, yes, Sam will be in this fic, but he's a lawyer, not a cop so he wasn't in this chapter._

* * *

Chapter 1

"Freeze! Put down the bag!" The robber took one look at Dean's gun and slowly lowered his bag to the floor before putting his hands in the air. "You're under arrest," Dean told him as he pulled the man's arms behind his back and slapped on a pair of cuffs. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you can't afford an attorney, one will be issued to you."

"How did you know I was here?" the guy asked as Dean escorted him out to his car. "The people who own this place aren't supposed to be home for another three days."

"Apparently you're not the only one who knew that," Charlie, Dean's partner, told him. "Somebody called in reporting some suspicious activity."

He grumbled something unintelligibly as Dean opened the door to the backseat and started shoving him inside.

"Yeah, yeah. Why don't you try exercising your right to remain silent?" Dean said. "It'd be a wise choice for you."

* * *

"Back already?" Chief Singer asked when they arrived at the station.

"It was an easy arrest," Dean answered.

"Yeah, no biggie," Charlie said.

"You didn't even do anything," Dean reminded her.

"It seemed like you had it covered. It didn't seem necessary to interfere."

"Well then I won't interfere with you doing the paperwork," Dean countered.

"Hey!"

"As your senior officer, I think you need the experience," he said with smug grin on his face. "Since you are so fresh out of the academy, I don't want to deprive you of this opportunity to learn."

"Fine," she said with a pout. "But only because you're my senior officer, so I can't really argue with you."

"That's the spirit."

_"We've got gunshots near the corner of 9th and Columbus. Possibly gang related."_ It was Ash's voice coming through the radio.

"Fuck," Dean said. "I bet it's those damn Demons again."

"This is exciting. I might finally get to see the infamous Downtown Demons and Uptown Angels duking it out," Charlie said.

"Don't get too excited. It's not like a trip to the candy store. This is dangerous stuff."

Charlie rolled her eyes. "If I didn't think dangerous things were exciting then I would never have become a police officer. Now let's go."

They arrived on the scene just as Ash and Pamela were putting someone in their car. Dean recognized him as a member of the Uptown Angels which was surprising because it was usually the Demons who were the more violent ones.

"Fill us in," he told them.

"We heard gunshots about ten minutes ago, so I radioed it in and we went to investigate," Ash said. "Found this guy in that alley over there with a few minor knife wounds on his arms. Didn't see a gun though, so I'm willing to bet my mullet there's more of 'em lurking around here somewhere."

"Ten minutes is a long time," Dean pointed out. "They could've–" He was cut off by the sound of more gunshots.

"It's coming from up the street," Pamela said.

"Charlie, you stay here and babysit this one," Dean ordered. "Ash, Pamela, and I will go check this out."

"But–"

"No arguing."

"We're gonna need some backup on Columbus between 9th and 10th Avenue," Ash said into his radio as the three of them hurried down the street, guns drawn.

"You're in the wrong neighborhood," they heard someone say from around the corner. "Why don't you go back to where you came from and suck on your silver spoon?"

"Stop acting like you own the place. Midtown isn't your turf. This is neutral territory," a second voice said.

They crept up to the corner of the building and Dean peered around it while Ash and Pamela stood behind him. There were two men pointing guns at each other, each with a handful of guys standing behind them. Two bodies were already on the ground, lying in pools of blood. Dean recognized both of the gunmen. One was Crowley, leader of the Downtown Demons. He was a slippery one who always managed to evade arrest. The other was Raphael. He was the leader of the Uptown Angels and got away with a helluva lot just because his father was the mayor. And even if he wasn't, it would be hard to pin him on anything worse than vandalism because he usually made some member of his gang do all his dirty work.

They heard a car door close and turned around to see Ellen and Jody getting out of their squad car. Dean motioned for then to stay quiet and go around to the other side of the alley.

"It _was_ mutual territory, but now it's been claimed," Crowley said. "So I suggest you go back home to daddy before I put a bullet in that tiny little brain of yours."

Ellen and Jody were in position, so they had the two gangs surrounded. Dean nodded at each of them to make sure they were ready, then pointed his gun straight at Crowley.

"Freeze! Put your hands in the air! We've got you all surrounded!"

"It's the police!" some nameless Demon yelled before firing in Dean's general direction. Suddenly everybody was shooting and a full on firefight ensued. It was chaos with gang members running around trying to get out of the alley and bullets flying everywhere.

Trying not to let one of them get away, Dean stepped out from the cover of the building.

_BAM!_

He was shot square in the chest. His bulletproof vest saved him, but it still felt like someone had whacked him with a bat. Stumbling backwards, he stepped into the road. A horn honked, he saw headlights, and then–

He was flying. Still trying to recover from getting all the air knocked out of him when he was shot, he didn't even realize what was happening until he was set down on a nearby roof. He didn't get a very good look at the person carrying him because as soon as they set him down they flew away again. All he saw was a black mask, the bluest eyes he'd ever seen, and a pair of large, black, feathery wings.

Looking over the edge of the building, he watched as the winged man, dressed in all black, began to knock out the members of the two gangs one by one with just a touch of his hand. One tried to shoot him, but he put out his hand and the bullet stopped in mid-air.

Dean ran to the stairs and began to descend back down to the first floor. By the time he made it down there, however, the mysterious winged man was already gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Where'd he go?" Dean demanded.

"You mean the guy with the wings?" Garth asked. "I don't know man; he just flew off somewhere."

"When did you get here?" Dean asked, noticing Garth and Jo for the first time.

"We showed up just in time to see you get shot and then that winged guy carried you off," Jo said.

"Looked like some sort of vigilante to me," Ash said. "What I wanna know is how he made those wings. They looked pretty real."

"You're stuck on the wings?" Dean said. "I'm more concerned with how he stopped a fucking bullet in midair."

"That too."

"Never mind that right now," Ellen told them. "Let's just get these boys to the station."

When they'd arrived, there'd been eleven gangsters and two dead bodies. Now there were five dead bodies and four unconscious gangsters. The rest, including both the leaders, had escaped at some point during the shooting.

And Dean wasn't the only cop who'd been shot. Jody was nursing a wound on her arm where a bullet had grazed her and Jo was being supported by Garth because she'd been shot in the foot.

"Alright, somebody drive those two to the hospital," Dean said, gesturing to Jo and Jody. "The rest of you, help me get these guys into squad cars," he continued, hoisting up one of the unconscious gangsters and throwing him over his shoulder.

"Are Jo and Jody going to be okay?" asked Kevin, the department's head secretary, when they arrived back at the station.

"Yeah, it was nothing too serious. They just need a little patching up," Ellen said.

"I still can't believe I missed all the action," Charlie pouted. "A vigilante? With wings? Are you kidding me?"

"Everyone who was at the shooting, get in my office now," Chief Singer demanded, interrupting their chat in the hallway.

"Uh oh, sounds like we're in trouble," said Garth as they all shuffled into the office.

"Close the door," the chief growled. Dean obediently shut the door behind him. "Now I want you all to tell me what the hell happened at that shooting."

"Officer Barnes and I heard gunshots, so we radioed it in," Ash said. "Winchester and Bradbury were the first ones to show up."

"When we got there, they already had one guy in custody," Dean said, "but then we heard more gunshots, so we left Officer Bradbury with the one we already had and went to investigate. Crowley and Raphael were having a standoff with a handful of goons each. Mills and Harvelle senior arrived right about then."

"The gunmen were all in an alley, so Officer Mills and I covered one end while the other three covered the other side, so we could surround them," Ellen said, taking over. "Winchester announced our presence and told them to put down their weapons, but instead one of them shot at him. All hell broke loose as they all started shooting and trying to escape. Mills got shot in the arm and then Winchester got shot in the chest and stumbled into the street and that's when someone with wings came down out of the sky and scooped him up."

"That's when Jo and I showed up," Garth said. "The guy came swooping back down after carrying Dean off and knocked out the rest of the gangsters with a touch of his hand and stopped a bullet in midair. Then he just flew off again."

"Did any of you get a good look at this guy?" Singer asked. "How about you, Winchester?"

Dean shook his head. "He was wearing a mask. He had blue eyes and black hair, but that's all I can tell you."

"Well at least we finally got those two bastards Crowley and Raphael on something substantial. But keep an eye out for this winged man. We don't know what his motive is. And even if he's just trying to do good, he could be a danger to himself or the community."

"Yes, sir."

"Did anybody get away during the fire fight?"

"Crowley, Raphael, and two of their gang members," Pamela said.

"Damn it. Ya idjits couldn't keep a hold of the two most important criminals at that shooting? Now we've got a man-hunt on our hands. Can't arrest someone if you can't catch 'em."

"Sorry, sir," they all mumbled.

"Now get out of my office and go do your jobs."

"Hey, Sammy! Fancy seeing you here!" Dean said the next day when he saw Sam at the station. Sam was a prosecuting lawyer who worked with the police on a lot of their high profile cases.

"Hey, Dean. So I heard about last night. How did it feel to be a damsel in distress rescued by a masked vigilante?"

"Ha ha, very funny. I'd like to see you get shot in the chest so you can see how it feels."

"Alright, alright. Don't get your panties in a twist. But seriously what happened last night? I heard that guy stopped a bullet in midair."

"Yeah, I would've thought it was just my imagination, but everyone else saw it too. It was some superhero level shit."

"Superheroes?" Sam repeated with disbelief. "You've been reading too many of Charlie's comics."

"I didn't say he was a superhero. I just meant he had superhero-like abilities that I can't explain."

"Yeah, okay Dean. Anyway, I'll see you around. I've got to get back to work."

"Yeah, see ya, Sammy."

_"Requesting back up at the Safeguard National Bank on 4__th__. There's an armed robbery in progress," _said a voice through the radio a few days later.

"Alright, come on, Charlie. Let's go," Dean said. They hopped into the car and turned the sirens and lights on as they sped to the bank.

_"This is now a hostage situation. We're calling in SWAT,"_ the radio continued.

Charlie and Dean arrived a few minutes later and got out of the car. The SWAT team was just arriving as well.

"Alright, fill us in," the head of the SWAT team said to Ellen who was the one who'd been radioing in everything that happened.

"There are two armed men inside wearing ski masks and they're holding hostage all the civilians who were inside the bank at the time," Ellen said. "They're staying away from windows as far as we can tell, but your snipers might be able to get a shot. So far no demands have been made and they didn't answer the phone when we tried calling in to the bank."

"Alright, I need men in position on those buildings and—" Suddenly a black figure flew over their heads. They looked up and saw the same masked figure who'd rescued Dean before. He flew around to the side of the bank and smashed through one of the windows. There were gunshots and screaming coming from the bank.

"What the hell is he doing?" Ellen demanded. "He's endangering the lives of the hostages!"

There gunshots stopped and civilians began running out of the bank. A moment later, the winged man came out, carrying the two robbers who were both unconscious.

"You're welcome," he said, dumping them at the cops' feet. His voice was deep and powerful.

"Who are you?" Dean asked.

"A friend," was all he said and then he flew away again before they could say another word.


End file.
